


Quiet Moment

by alby_mangroves



Series: Fandomaid [3]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: And wears TIMBER! t-shirts, Colin Morgan drinks green tea out of dainty cups, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, and beanies, and sits in pubs of an evening reading books, because he is a magical irish pixie tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Colin reads a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the lovely Rodneyscat, who won the third fandomaid auction and put in one of the best requests ever ever ever, giving me the chance to draw Colin in a pub, with a book, just being Colin. This was so great to do! I can't thank you enough for the amazing prompt. I really, really hope you like how it turned out. I absolutely LOVED making this for you, as much as I agonised over it and whinged about it (it was only that I wanted to get it right because _it's important_ okay, promise!!) Thank you so much for taking part in the auction and asking for Colin and feeding my brain with all the wonderful details, and for your patience and and GAH YOUR PATIENCE. SO MANY HUGS, OMG ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Super extra special thanks to Mizufae, altocello, Amphigoury for the art beta and likeness beta and also to asya-ana for holding my hair and to all of the aforementioned for being awesome badass people. MUCH HUGGING!

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/94631811004/quiet-moment-for-rodneyscat)**


End file.
